


What's In a Name

by legheads_lament



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legheads_lament/pseuds/legheads_lament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hopes for Season 3. Which to me means FTL flashbacks. And thus this, whatever it is, was born. Idek. But I hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name

Title: What's In a Name  
Author: Nikayla  
Pairing: Regina/Jefferson, Mad Queen  
Rating: T

Prompt: Hopes for Season 3. Which to me means FTL flashbacks. And thus this, whatever it is, was born. Idek. But I hope you like it :)

\- - -

" _Jefferson_."

You love the way your name sounds tumbling from her lips. Head thrown back in ecstasy. Every letter drawn out into the sweetest sigh to ever meet your ears. No one has said your name like she does. It was easy to get addicted to. So easy to want to hear it over and over, and over again. Breathed out against her sheets, with barely any strength or breath left to speak of. Screamed out in the forest because you simply couldn't wait, and she simply couldn't make you. Spoken through parted lips unable to quell it a single decibel. Pried out between teeth when she still had the wherewithal to try. But you were persistent, and wouldn't take anything else for an answer. You wanted her to want you — you wanted to hear how much so, all within a name. And she never disappointed.

You, however, did disappoint. You could see it on her face, how she too longed to hear her name come out in a lust-ridden whisper. Gasped or sighed against her ear. To hear a man she actually wanted to be with, speak her name in the most intimate pretense, because all other language was lost to him but the name of the woman who took it all away.

At first you denied her. Stifled her name down, clamped your throat and gave her only grunts, and taunting words afterward. She was a beautiful conquest. One who would bend and break to any desire you had if given the right motivation. How easy it was to sway her morals to what you wanted. The promise of care, the promise of forgetting, of being wanted for everything she was and nothing she wasn't was great enough to push past any doubts she might have had. When her back against a wall, your hand at her waist, and lips at her ear were more than enough to convince her that the greatest payback for her pain was to let you take her in her husband's bed.

That was the first time you let her name slip out. When her nails clawed into your back and her eyes fell shut and she was so close to losing her mind entirely, your lips on her neck only added to her state, sent her nearly into total delirium before her name welled up and expelled against her skin — " _Regina_."

Each syllable melted down into her, making her eyes fly open and her nails dig deeper. She'd sound-proofed the room that first time. So her subsequent cries went unquieted. The next time you would insist she not use magic. After all, what's the fun of undoing a queen in her wretched king's bed if the chance of being caught is nothing?

Silly fool. One day she's going to make you lose your head.


End file.
